


chains

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break, she knows, is hiding something from her. He always is. --Break, Sharon, Reim</p>
            </blockquote>





	chains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 6—Because people don’t have wings, we look for ways to fly.

Break, she knows, is hiding something from her. He always is. No matter how much she cajoles and pleads, he gives her that ambiguous smile and dismisses her words.

 

“It’s nothing, Sharon.”

 

“That’s a lie,” she retorts, stamping her foot. He laughs, that awkward laugh that’s equal parts fake and real.

 

“Don’t worry, please,” and this part is real, this much she knows. This is real and as vulnerable as he ever is and before she can say anything he’s disappeared into the cupboard.

 

Sharon’s learned by now not to open it. Reim looks at her from the corner of the room, a look that is both understanding and disappointment.

 

“He’s not telling you either?” she asks.

 

“No, maybe your grandmother?” Reim replies, his voice trailing off and she knows he’s thinking of her mother.

 

Her mother must have known, must have been the only person to know.

 

“He still thinks of me as a child.” Sharon sighs, sitting down on a chaise. Resting her head on her chin, she stares out the window. “He’s always dancing away with the truth.”

 

“I don’t think we can change that,” Reim answers, walking up to her. Standing behind her, he stares out the window too, at the tree they’d sit under as children.

 

They are still children, in a sense, still young at least. Break hasn’t aged a bit since then and she wonders just how old he really is.

 

“No, not like this at least.” Sharon shakes her head. “Not while we’re still outsiders.”

 

“Then?” Reim looks down at her now, his glasses almost slipping off his nose from his abrupt movement.

 

“I’m going to do it after all.” She looks up at him. “I gave Break his chance.”

 

“Are you sure?” Reim bites his cheek, worried. “You know the side effects from taking a chain.”

 

 She smiles, she’s been ready for this for a while now. “It’s fine.” Looking back out the window, she can still see her mother’s silhouette as she read to them. It was one of those rare moments that Break relaxed. “He won’t trust me otherwise. And I…I want to help him. I want to do something for him.”

 

Reim nods in agreement. “I do too. I’ll…”  He hesitates before squaring his shoulders firmly. “I’ll do it too.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. Otherwise he’s going to take too much onto himself.”

 

“And there are some things I’m sure he’d rather tell you than me.” She tries not to sound bitter about it, but it’s hard.

 

“It’s because you’re Shelly-sama’s daughter,” he answers and she sighs.

 

“Yeah.” Looking at the window one last time, she gets up. “Ok, let’s do it.”

 

“Now?” The alarm on his face surprises her and she laughs.

 

“Otherwise Break will find out and he’ll stop us.” Leading the way, she beckons for him to hurry. “Come on.”


End file.
